


Access Point

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle cuddle, talk about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Access Point

Gilfoyle was running his hands over Dinesh and looking over his body.

  
“This part is always so weird,” Dinesh told him.

  
“What part?” he asked as he petted Dinesh’s hair.

  
“When we’re done having sex and you’re just…” He looked at Gilfoyle as he searched for the right words. “…admiring me.” He immediately felt presumptuous for phrasing it that way.

  
“Well, it’s my favorite part,” he said. “I like admiring my things. Especially right after I’ve defiled them.”

  
“Okay– that– never mind. Just go back to doing it silently.”

  
Gilfoyle gently rolled him onto his stomach so he could run his hands over his ass. Dinesh looked over his shoulder so he could get a peak of Gilfoyle’s loving expression.

  
“Do you think I’m really sexy?” Dinesh asked him curiously.

  
“I don’t like compliment fishing, babe,” Gilfoyle said, grabbing his ass. “But, yeah, I think you’re the sexiest thing in the world.”

  
Dinesh looked at him, trying to figure out if this was some weird trick. Gilfoyle ignored it and kept admiring him.

  
“I would love to brand you,” he said as he felt his ass.

  
“Brand, like…brand? Like hot metal?” Dinesh asked.

  
“Yeah. Just a little one. Like BG in cute cursive so everyone would know you belong to me.”

  
“Yeah, that sounds cute,” Dinesh murmured. “Putting aside for a minute why on Earth in this scenario ‘everyone’ is seeing my ass…Do you think I’d really agree to that?”

  
Gilfoyle shrugged. “Two people have before.”

  
Dinesh rolled over and sat up. “There are two people just walking around with brands on them forever that denote that they belong to you?”

  
“Yeah,” Gilfoyle said. He laughed and said, “That must be awkward to explain to the people they slept with after me.” He glanced at Dinesh’s face, “Are you okay, babe?”

  
“You realize I haven’t even slept with two people besides you, right?” Dinesh asked. “And you’ve burned two different people with a hot iron with your initials. Was it the same iron both times? Do you still have it? Are you always just prepared for if someone seems down to get branded with your initials?”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. I make a new one each time so it’s special.”

  
“Right. Obviously,” he murmured. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

  
Gilfoyle nodded and pulled Dinesh close.

 

 

 

The next day, everyone was working in the computer hub except Gilfoyle, who was in the kitchen. Dinesh looked up when he heard an alert. “Who’s computer was that?” he asked.

  
“I think that’s Gilfoyle’s Skype,” Jared said.

  
Dinesh couldn’t help but lean over.

  
“He might not want you to pry,” Jared said.

  
“Great advice,” Dinesh said as he looked at it. “Holy shit, ‘Bertram, I still desperately want your seed in me. Please write back. 666.’ That’s the worst thing I’ve ever read.”

  
“Is that Tara?” Richard asked. He couldn’t help but be curious.

  
“No, some girl he hasn’t messaged in months. She looks like a Suicide Girl.” He clicked over to the rest of Gilfoyle’s contacts. “Holy shit. They all look like Suicide Girls.”

  
“Should you be–”

  
“Shut up, Jared. I just have to make sure he hasn’t messaged anyone recently.”

  
Richard walked over to look at the contacts and Jared caved in and joined them. “It’s like a strange museum of women with low self-esteem,” Jared said.

  
“Why do you assume they all have low self-esteem?” Dinesh asked. Jared and Richard looked at each other. “I don’t like what you two are silently communicating right now.”

  
“Oh, hey, you’re invading my privacy,” Gilfoyle said from behind them.

  
“Fuck,” Dinesh said, jumping. “I was just–”

  
“I know what you were doing. It’s fine. The second I’m not satisfied with just you, I’ll start chatting people up again and you have every right to find out if I’m doing that. Can you scoot over so I can get some work done?”

 

 

 

In the bedroom that night, Gilfoyle looked at Dinesh curiously. “You don’t seem like you’re in the mood. Your desperation is usually pretty obvious. We can sit tonight out if you’re not feeling it. We couldn’t keep up the constant fucking forever.” He started undressing to get ready for bed.

  
Dinesh also started undressing. “So…”

  
Gilfoyle waited for him to continue.

  
“Do you, like…prey on low self-esteem? Habitually?”

  
Gilfoyle thought about it for a while then said, “I never thought about that. I mean, a lot of the people I’m with have low self-esteem but that’s mostly because I’m not the hottest guy and I have limited social skills and, y’know, I’m a 32-year-old who lives in a house with four other dudes, so…y’know what I mean?”

  
“Are you being vulnerable right now? It’s strikingly hard to tell.”

  
“I’m not. Listen, I know you’re intimidated because I’m more experienced than you but most people are more experienced than you by the time they graduate high school so that’s not, like, a high bar.”

  
“Oh, fuck you,” Dinesh said, getting in bed.

  
Gilfoyle sat down next to him. “Look I’ve been trying to avoid having this conversation with you, but I think it’s time.”

  
“Are you going to tell me you have a bunch of STDs?”

  
“No. I mean, maybe. I have no idea,” he said. “But that’s not what we need to talk about.”

  
“Arguably,” Dinesh murmured.

  
“Dinesh, I know…you think I’m cool.”

  
“Excuse me? That’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard. Have you seen you? You have literally the worst hair I’ve seen in my entire life. I’ve thought about cutting it in my sleep every time we’ve slept together.”

  
“That’s kind of what I’m saying,” he said. “We live in a world with a very liberal and sad definition of what’s cool and therefore…you think I’m cool. And you want to be cool.”

  
“Me?” he asked. “No, I don’t. Fucking twelve-year-old girls and losers want to be cool. I’m detached…”

  
“Dinesh.”

  
Dinesh sighed and asked, “Does this have a point or do you just want to remind me of how sad my life is that I want the approval of a guy who owns three different Halo t-shirts?”

  
“I’m telling you that the whole thing where you’re surprised that I’m into you and threatened by other people I’ve been with and intimidated by all my experience is pretty ridiculous because the truth is, we’re in the same league. There’s no need to feel surprised that I’m as desperate to tap you as you are to be tapped. Sorry if that ruins some of the excitement for you.”

  
Dinesh took a while to let that sink in. “I guess…I have sort of thought you were cool ever since I first moved in here and I saw you bring a girl home one night.”

  
“And I love that you think of me that way and I love making fun of Jared with you and letting you feel like you’re finally with the hot mean girl from high school or whatever, but you don’t have to feel intimidated. I’m only going to say this once, but I’m a desperate loser just like you. I’ve just gotten laid more. A lot more. Don’t read this as vulnerability.”

  
“It’s not just the sexual experience. You’v been in love and had people be in love with you. You’ve had these intense relationships. There are people walking around in this world with your initials branded on them.”

  
“And both of those people dumped me. I think one of them is claiming the brand stands for Big Ghouls now. Big Ghouls. That’s the kind of person I attract.”

  
“And Big Ghouls dumped you?”

  
“She dumped me brutally,” Gilfoyle told him.

  
“That makes me kind of happy,” Dinesh said, smiling and nuzzling against him.

  
Gilfoyle petted him and said, “I’m really intense and sadistic and some people are really into being treated with the specific combination of adoration and cruelty that I bring to the table.”

  
“I might be familiar with that phenomenon,” Dinesh admitted.

  
“And, yeah, there’ve been people it’s gotten really extreme with but none of those relationships lasted. I know you’re nervous because this is your first real relationship but, for what it’s worth, it’s also the first time I’ve been with someone who likes me for me and not as part of some Bonnie & Clyde fantasy. At least, I hope it is. That last part was vulnerability, so act accordingly.”

  
Dinesh kissed him lovingly. “I’m so turned on right now,” he said before he started biting Gilfoyle’s ear.

  
Gilfoyle grinned and pinned him down. “I think I can take care of that.”

  
“Barbara Gordon,” Dinesh said as Gilfoyle kissed his neck.

  
“Huh?”

  
“That’s what I’d say the brand stood for if things didn’t work out between us. Way better than Big Ghouls.”

  
“Does that mean you’re considering it?”

  
“Just thinking ahead. I wouldn’t hold your breath.” Gilfoyle started giving him that look of pure admiration, so Dinesh started kissing down Gilfoyle’s body.


End file.
